Kurapikas new Adventure
by theamazingmexican510
Summary: Kurapika wake up to find himself in a new world with no recollections of anything that has happened in his life. Follow Kurapika as he tries to gather his lost memories, and meets familiar faces along the way. Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and this Kurapika is the one from the end of the YorkTown Arc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Brand New World

Hello everyone! Welcome to my first official fanfic. As you might have guessed, this is a crossover of Hunter x Hunter and Harry Potter. This fanfic will most likely just feature Kurapika as the only character from the Hunter x Hunter universe, Kurapika will have all the abilities he possesses from the YorkNew City arc, I have only gotten as far as Greed Island currently for Hunter x Hunter, but I will update his character and abilities the further I get into Hunter x Hunter. As for Harry Potter this will take place during the Order of the Phoenix book just before the start of the term. For now however, I hope you enjoy this fanfic! Reminder: I do not own any of the characters used all characters belong solely to JK Rowling Yoshihiro Togashi.

The sunlight was piercing through the eyes of a lone blonde haired boy as he laid on a grassfield that seemed to stretch on for miles. His eyes hazy and his vision blurred the blond boy attempts to gather himself together. "Where am I?" the boy said to himself. As his head begins to clear the boy begins to realize a few things. Not only did he not know where he was, he didn't seem to know much of anything else as well. Who was he? Where was he from? How old was he? Anxiety was stirring within him, but the boy decided to calm himself down. He thought long and hard, and finally he did recall one small tiny thing. That his name was Kurapika. While it wasn't exactly comforting that he only recalled his name, Kurapika decided he couldn't very well just stay at the same area forever. Although the scenery was nice, it wasn't in the least bit helping him with what he was sure was an unfortunate case of amnesia. Kurapika ventured many miles, entering through a forest. Along the way he examined the clothes he was wearing, trying to get a subtle hint about his foggy life, but to no avail. After travelling for miles, he decided to set up camp next to a creek that was flowing nearby. Kurapika thought it would be a lot harder to kill an animal to survive, but he found it relatively easy. Did this mean he was used to killing, or at least surviving in certain conditions. Filled with a million questions he stared at the fire he started, and enjoyed the rabbit that was cooking hanging over the fire. "Who am I" he whispered to no one but himself in particular. Drowsiness finally settled in, and he soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Kurapika opened his eyes and immediately hear the chorus of birds chirping, waking up the surrounding life, it was peaceful and soothing. While he had many worries, the birds seemed to lift his spirits up. The blonde boy trudged onwards through the area. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a sign up the trail he was on. He ran frantically towards it, finally an answer to one of the million questions burning in his head. "Lauterbrunnen Valley" he read aloud, underneath it said "Lauterbrunnen village" 2.5 miles. Kurapika felt very ecstatic at this moment, it wasn't much but it was a great step. He followed the sign heading onward through the beautiful spacious area. Kurapika for the most part was in the best mood he's had ever since receiving the amnesia. However, his mood went directly south. On one of the trunks of a tree laid a bee stuck on a spider web struggling to escape from the web. On the same web laid a grotesque spider getting ready to feast on its catch of the day. A fire was burning through him that scared Kurapika. He had no particular reason to feel this way, at least he thinks so. Yet for some strange reason he wanted nothing more than to crush this spider with both his hands. The spider was approaching the bee when Kurapika grabbed the spider and crushed it with extreme force. He panted for a minute and dropped the spiders dead body on the ground." Whats wrong with me" Kurapika thought to himself, "where did that sudden burst of rage come from". He continued along the path, but still in the back of his mind the rage he just experienced was burning fresh.

After walking for 30 mins, he finally reached the village. The village seemed small, but it was filled with activity. One thing Kurapika caught on to right away was the amount of stares he was receiving. Kurapika thought to himself, I must look extremely undignified right now. Problems was. he quickly as he found out that nobody is kind enough to lend a stranger a helping hand especially someone with no type of currency whatsoever. Kurapika cursed at himself he should have realized that something like this would happen. Who would want to help a kid whos been wandering in the wilderness for hours, especially someone with amnesia. Kurapika wandered the village, asking anyone if they had any clues on who he might be, or for some spare change. Most people looked disgusted or didn't acknowledge him at all. He finally met a couple kind enough to give him spare change. Swiss Franc was what they called it. Kurapika found a cafe that seemed reasonably priced and decided to order and gather some information. He placed his order and patiently waited for the panini he ordered. Kurapika nibbled on the delicious panini like it was his last meal. The cafe he was in had a lot of tourists, it was small but contained lots of people in it making it easy to listen in on people's conversations. He began to listen in on others peoples conversations, just to pass the time. People were talking about waterfalls apparently nearby, politics, scandals. Mundane topics that seemed irrelevant but still kept him for the least bit occupied. Kurapika gathered more info apparently he was in a country called Switzerland close to a very well known forest that many people like to venture through. One thing that was troubling Kurapika was the off feeling he had, as if something wasn't right, and it wasn't from the fact he had amnesia. Kurapika continued to listen into conversations, that all seemed very similar to each other. Till finally he heard a very unusual conversation being held. A female voice said, " Why these muggles seem to just wear the most peculiar things, isn't that right dear." Kurapika turned around to look at the people conversing at the table directly behind him. Their were three people, two of them female, and one male. Kurapika assumed a family. They looked to be of an asian descent. The couple seemed to be in an engaged conversation while the girl who Kurapika assumed to be their daughter just sat there as if she wasn't interested and wanted nothing more than to be by herself. "Now Cho dear, I know these last few months have been amazingly brutal for you, but eventually you'll need to pick up all your pieces and move on with your life." Evidently this was not the right thing to say as the girl called Cho, Kurapika could already see the tears dripping down on her cheek. Evidently the dad and the mom realized the mistake as well, they tried to say something but by that time, Cho had already stormed out of the cafe. "Oh dear, what should we do about Cho, at this rate I'm worried she might do something drastic," said the mom. " I know dear, but for right now, I don't think we can do anything but just offer our support, losing your first real love from break up is hard enough, but losing it because your lover was murdered is something else entirely," said the dad. At this Kurapika began to understand why the girl had look so lifeless and uninterested earlier at her surroundings. "Dear, does that mean you actually believe that story, you really believe that after 14 years you know who is back do you?" said the mom. "Honey, I don't honestly know what to believe at the moment," said the dad gloomily. What happened next stunned stunned Kurapika. The couple pulled out a picture, it looked like a family picture, but Kurapika was looking behind their shoulders, he can clearly see that the pictures were moving. Kurapika immediately looked at the decor across the room, all the other pictures remained motionless.

The couple left the cafe, leaving a speechless Kurapika to examine what he just saw. "They are a strange group that is undeniable, but was I just imagining the picture moving on its own," Kurapika saidtto himself pondering? Hours later passed and he exited the cafe, Kurapika for the most part was frustrated by the lack of success of trying to find out more about his mysterious past. Kurapika knew in his heart that this village held no answers to the questions that have been on his mind since the begining of this excursion. The village was all but empty now, it was almost midnight, and Kurapika had no were to stay. Kurapika wondered to himself, what exactly his next move will be, he had no money, no recollection of who he was or any skills he had, he was for the most part all alone until hopefully someone recognized him. So he wandered the streets of the village looking for at least a semi decent area just to sleep in. However, as luck would have it Kurapika's forture would be changing for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Unexpected friend

Kurapika turned the corner of the street, and was met with a crying Cho sitting on the

pavement face buried within her legs, but with sobs audible enough to Kurapika who was just a

few steps away. Kurapika was momentarily paralyzed on what exactly he should do during this

situation, should he go help or simply just turn back the other way? Kurapika decided that if he was in a similar situation, he would prefer if someone tried to comfort him. Kurapika approached the crying girl, and went as far as to sit next to her on the pavement. "Lovely night isn't it," Kurapika had whispered in a soft voice. Cho stunned immediately gasped looking startled for a minute, but then slowly reverted back to her similar state. "Yes, it is a full moon and the light breeze is sure welcoming," says Cho between tears. To tell the truth Kurapika wasn't exactly sure what to say after that, so he let his heart take over with whatever he wanted to say. " Why are you crying," asked the Kurta. The black hair asian looked up to him with eyes puffy and swollen from rubbing them too much, the silence stretched before she finally spoke. "I'm sorry but do I know who you are?" A question that even Kurapika himself couldn't answer properly. "My name is Kurapika, at least I think it is," said Kurapika in an unsure tone. At this Cho let out a little chuckle, "Unsure, you mean you don't even know your own name?" Kurapika didn't answer right away for the most part he hasn't covered with someone like this since he lost his memories. "I am pretty sure it's my name, to be perfectly honest, I don't seem to remember I have amnesia," said the Kurta. "Oh wow, I have never met someone who is an amnesic." "Yes, a really rare thing that happened, actually it's quite troublesome," Kurapika said while grumbling. " If only I could acquire amnesia this very moment," Cho said in a light broken tone. Kurapika knew in the back of his mind that her depression is because of the lost lover that her parents were discussing earlier. "Why are you sad, it's okay to let me know," Kurapika said with confidence. Cho looked up to meet Kurapika's eyes as if having an internal debate with herself whether or not she should let a complete stranger in on her personal issues. " Quite recently, my boyfriend was murdered, and he was the love of my life I'm honestly not sure how I can handle my emotions at all right now," weeping and gasping while informing Kurapika this. A weird sensation took over Kurapika, almost as if he understood and could relate to her position at the moment. This drew Kurapika back into his own thoughts, " Have I lost someone precious to me?" He felt as if he had which made Kurapika all the more guilty that he couldn't remember who he had lost. One thing Kurapika knew was that he wasn't going to let this girl suffer alone. Kurapika didn't realize she had been talking to him, " Thank you very much for listening to me, by the way, my name is Cho, Cho Chang," there was a slight pause until Cho said, " thanks for hearing me out Kurapika". Cho had gotten up but before she went back to meet with her parents, Kurapika interrupted by asking, " where did your parents get the moving picture rom?" This stopped Cho dead in her tracks, " You were able to see the picture moving?" Cho asked with a serious face. Kurapika looked straight at her and responded, " Yes is there some problem with that?" Cho looked at Kurapika as if he was some fascinating puzzle that was missing a few pieces, " I think we should go talk with my parents, my mom in particular, they might be able to help you get your memories back." This stopped Kurapikas in his tracks, "Excuse me Cho, but how are your parents going to be able to help me?" Kurapika asked with a burning determination. Cho looked hesitant at the Kurta boy she took a deep sigh. " I have a theory about who you are, now bare with me, because what I am going to tell you is quite extraordinary."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Magic x Magic

Author's note: Sorry I have been busy as of late with finals as well as work, but I do hope that you guys like this new chapter ;)

Kurapika looked into the girls eyes, with a burning curiosity. Just by looking at her expression, Kurapika can tell that she wasn't quite sure how to begin her explanation.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning." Kurapika said with a slight smile. Cho gathered herself and took a deep breath, "My theory is that you are like me, a wizard, but you might also possibly be a squib, it's hard to tell at the moment," said Cho.

" I am sorry, I'm not familiar with these terms, do you mind telling me what exactly your definition of a wizard and a squib are." said Kurapika with a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"A wizard, is a person who is essentially able to perform magic, it is exactly as the typical stereotype and fantasies tells is but with some difference." says Cho.

Before Kurapika could speak Cho interrupts his thoughts by saying, "A squib is someone who is born of wizarding descent, but due to some defect is unable to perform magic, they are the same as Muggles, but Muggles in some cases are able to perform magic," says Cho.

"Oh and muggles are normal people without magical ancestors, most of them are normal, but as I said some are able to perform magic." Cho finalized.

Kurapikas mind was going at the speed of light, pondering over everything that was just said. Could it be possible that he is a wizard, is he even sure that this girl isn't just crazy due to depression over her boyfriend dying. Then again, Kurapika felt deep in his heart that she was telling the truth, and there had to be some explanation for the moving pictures he saw, it just wasn't natural.

"Say I am a wizard, like you say I am…, what then, can I use a spell and regain my memories?" Kurapika asked with hesitation.

"In all honesty, I am not sure, it really depends on how your memories vanished in the first place, but if I am right and you are a wizard, you can't stay here in the muggle world." Cho says gently.

"I am guessing because the wizarding world, and the muggle world are separated and possibly most Muggles aren't aware of wizards in the first place?" asked Kurapika

"How perceptive of you, but you are right only muggles that showcase magical abilities are aware that the wizarding world exists, but a reason you didn't consider and are possibly not aware of is that you might not have a full grasp of your magic, and if you happen to experience heavy emotions, you could accidentally leak out some magic." Cho explained.

Thinking back to his run in with the spider the intense rage he felt, "Okay, if I am a wizard, I am guessing based on what you've said that you are taught on how to control magic, it's not as simple as waving a wand and saying alakazam" Kurapika jokes lightly.

At this Cho surprisingly laughs at this, " In a way yes it does, but you are right that hand motions are key for magic, and you are right that most magic is taught, in fact I am still studying how to use magic myself at school, if you are a wizard you'll find that magic can be divided into many categories." Cho says wholeheartedly.

Kurapika feels as if he experienced a wave of deja vu, "different categories, a system of power" Kurapika mumbled to himself. It was as if he had a lesson on this subject before, but he couldn't remember any of the content.

"I know, this is a lot to take in, and I am sure that you don't believe me in some regards," says Cho.

"Actually it's quite the opposite, I believe you, I think this story is to big to just be a lie, and you seem to be a good honest person, but my question is what do I do now?' said Kurapika

Cho smirked at this, "Thanks, it actually means a lot what you just said, but anyway, my mom is a worker for the ministry of magic," says Cho. Seeing the look on his face Cho starts, "the ministry of magic is our form of government, it focuses from keeping our society hidden from Muggles, to the discovery of new magic artifacts, and also relations with magical beings." Cho said in a hurry.

"Point being, my mom will be able to find any record of you that we have, and once we do we can possibly try and find any family members you may have, at the same time we can truly find out if you are a wizard, or not," said Cho with absolute confidence.

"You would do all of that, for someone you've just met almost a total stranger," Kurapika says softly? Cho sighs at this, " You're right, I probably am crazy for going to such lengths, for someone I just met, but I don't know there is something special about you, very special, and I believe you are a good person, plus I don't consider you a stranger, I consider you a friend," Cho said with a smile.

" I'm not quite sure what to say, I don't think I can ever repay you for what you are about to do for me," said Kurapika. "Don't thank me just yet, let's find my parents and try to get you situated."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Magical x World

Authors Note: If Cho Chang seems a bit out of character, it is because I never liked the direction Rowling took her character, or at least I never liked how her character was portrayed during her interactions with Harr. Also it's been stated that Cho has parents, but besides occupations we never got any additional information about the two. So their characters if I decide to make them, shall be based on how I picture her parents to be like.

To say the least, Kurapika has had a very eventful two weeks. Despite the initial awkwardness of being introduced to the family, everything has been running to Kurapika's liking. Cho's parents were very nice and helpful, it's quite possible they were being so generous seeing as how Cho appears to be more lively than she had been a few weeks ago. Despite the warm welcome, Kurapika could not get used to the unusual culture that wizards seem to have created. His prime example of this would no doubt be quidditch. To be fair, Kurapika did not see how the sport could be fun or how anyone could allow underage kids to play a sport that could be life threatening/ending. Kurapika's main complaint is how all the other positions appear to seem meaningless if a team has a great seeker, the whole game seems to lie on a seekers shoulders from what Kurapika could gather. Cho seemed to reject Kurapika's complaints on the sport and always insisted that every position is crucial. Kurapika also learned how much of a fan she was for the Tutshill Tornados. Also bizzare to Kurpika, was the means that wizards communicated with each other, and means of transport. The thought of apparating fascinated Kurapika but it also in the back of his mind raised concerns, splinching yourself seemed rather unpleasant. Floo Powder seemed to be However, Kurapika would love to own an owl of his own, the one aspect of wizarding life that he would like to be a part of.

The Cho's had a nice two story house, it had an overlooking view of a hillside. All the bedrooms were located on the 2nd floor. The inside decorations of the house were interesting to say the least. Pictures everywhere in the house were continually moving.

Kurapika for the past two weeks had been studying everything he could find out about this new world. Ranging from history to studying about magical creatures and learning about the fields of magic. The fields of magic were simplistic and seemed easy enough to comprehend. However, Kurapika still held many questions in his head. What is magic, where does it come from, why are certain individuals who have no magic relation in their family able to use magic? It seemed to Kurapika that wizards have barely scratched the surface when it came to magic, in fact he doubts even magical creatures had a full grasp on how to utilize magic.

More importantly, Kurapika has been growing concerned about the truth of his origins. Cho's mom had sat down and talked with him on his 5th day of staying with them, and informed him that the ministry had no records of a Kurapika ever existing, and that even in muggle databases, he had no records. Despite Cho's assurances Kurapika could not help but worry about this, ever since he first woke up, the sensation of not belonging has been present. Kurapika secretly fears that his memories might never come back, or worst case that his past is an unhappy one.

"Thinking again," inquired Cho in a gloomy tone? "Very much so," replied Kurta. "I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you, but we will find something about your past, I am sure of it," Cho boasted out. Kurapika smirked at this "Yeah, we will both get through this" Kurapika states with new found inspiration. "We will," Cho glanced with questioning eyes? "Yes, both of us, I didn't want to tell you this but you talk in your sleep." Kurapika cautiously avoided her eyes. "...Oh, so you've been hearing my dreams.. About Cedric" a broken voice sounded through Cho's mouth. " Yes, and I am truly sorry for your loss, do you need to talk about it some more" Kurapika slowly mouthed? After a long stretch of silence Cho sighed, " I guess I really need to, I don't know where to start in all honesty.." said Cho in a light tone. "I think what sucks the most about the situation is that I never saw him die, never saw his last moments, and now many rumors are circulating around, theories on how Cedric died, when I believe that the real reason on how he died is the one that everyone is afraid to admit." said Cho. " What do you mean by, the real reason?" Kurapika questions. Cho takes a deep sigh, having a momentary internal debate within herself and asks, "You've been reading a lot of history lately, have you read about the death eaters yet?" Cho questions.

"Yes I have, they were very terrifying to say the least, and the fact that their leaders name is only referred to as "He who should not be named" suggests to the terror that he put the wizarding world through, so menacing that people are afraid to even utter his real name." Kurapika quietly says. "What exactly does this have to do with this "truth you mentioned" Kurapika asks cooly.

"Well-" Cho began, putting a little distance between her and Kurapika. "To put it simply, he has returned in.." Kurapika cuts Cho off "What, how are you sure that this is true?" Kurapika questions curiously. " I can't confirm for sure, the person who told me, and who told everyone is not a liar however," Cho says with tears beginning to glisten in her eyes. "Harry Potter" Kurapika questions calmly? "How did you know" Cho questions? " From what I have read, Harry Potter was the reason for his demise in the first place, or rather his collapse in power, from what you've told me he might not have even been killed in the first place, but weakened, how does Cedric tie into this?"

" Last year, our school hosted a tournament with our fellow wizarding schools in the country. A student from each school was to be chosen as participants for the tournament, but something happened in the selection ceremony and two participants were chosen instead of one." "Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory?" said Kurapika, guessing. "Yes, unbeknownst to them, there was a set plan in motion, during the final set task of the tournament both Harry and Cedric disappeared for a period of time, and when they returned…. Tears dripping down Cho's face. "Stop, I get the picture of this, no need to relive it" Kurapika said immediately when the tears began to trickle down Cho's face. Kurapika dragged Cho into his arms and hugged her with as much warmth and compassion as he could muster.


End file.
